koidanoaidanofandomcom-20200213-history
Kanoko Naedoko
Kanoko Naedoko is the main protagonist of the series and attends the prestigious Takara no Tani with her middle school friend, Haru Tsubaki . Appearance Kanoko is a slim girl of a rather short build. Though she seems rather ordinary and apparently has an aura of a "background character," she has a certain charm once a person actually starts to get a notice of her. Tsubaki once stated that she is so far off the radar, nobody notices that she has all the qualities that can a make a person popular. She is considered a plain glasses-girl to most people besides the few characters that actually get to see past the facade she puts up. Her prominent features, according to a few characters that know her, are her strong, willful gaze and pale, smooth skin. She is always seen wearing glasses, and her hair is cut in a short, easily-maintained style. Outside of school, Naedoko dresses in a casual fashion which suits her character--as a person who places convenience and comfort over style. Personality Kanoko loves interesting events and enjoys when drama is unfolding in front of her, though she often times hates being apart of the drama itself. In the prequel, Warau Kanoko-sama, ''she used consider herself the ''absolute observer. ''Her habit of writing down about others' drama has now stopped upon her entering high school, though she still maintains some of her old dark characteristics. Back then and even up until now, she barely trusts anyone, and tends to look at people's ulterior motives for their words and actions. She, in all honesty, could care less about her looks. She prefers comfort over appearances, anyday. She knows how others see her and doesn't care much about it. Even when being complimented she never takes her to heart and usually just brushes it off. She is indifferent in wanting to please others, and is usually only interested in self-satisfaction. Despite her desire to change and be a refreshing girl in high school, due to the influence of her best friend, Hanai Momoka, Kanoko's spying tendencies, observing skills, and brilliant tactical abilities make it near-impossible to become one. Kanoko tends to have a darker outlook on things and has a "cold" or even "bad" personality to almost everyone except her close friends. She is also shown to have an impressive acting ability, which she uses at her convenience throughout the manga; this ability is contrasted with her bad habit of speaking her thoughts aloud and blatantly showing what she thinks through her expressions. Furthermore, she often over-thinks situations and is rather dense to matters regarding herself (e.g. Tsubaki's feelings for her). She is often declared by Tsubaki as "scary" when she becomes enthused over complex drama, but whenever she gets involved with a situation, it is very clear that, deep inside, she's doing her best to help--no matter how vehemently she denies it. Relationships 'Haru Tsubaki: '''Kanoko views Tsubaki as a close friend. At first she had a few small reservations about trusting him, but later on she gave him her full trust. He is the person she relies on most of the time due to his extreme capability in almost anything. She is quite dense towards his feelings towards her, though that could be due to the fact she does not view herself as being in the same level as him in the high school hierarchy, which she is completely fine with. Tsubaki tends to follow Kanoko around wherever she goes, much to her displeasure. History Category:Female